


Perfect For Him [Preciousmetalshipping]

by DullSunrise



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eating Disorders, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, aw heck first post here, vent kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullSunrise/pseuds/DullSunrise
Summary: Cross-posted from Wattpad.✞———————❖———————✞Words hurt. They really do, even if you don't know it.Silver and Gold learn that the hard way.✞———————❖———————✞In which Silver has an eating disorder unintentionally caused by Gold, Gold trying to throw away any feelings he has for Silver, with both being caught in-between the return of Team Rocket.Takes place after the Emerald arc, during some parts of the HeartGold/SoulSilver arc, and shortly after said arc. Probably read the HGSS volumes first, since this will skip over a few bits, and some might want to know some of the stuff before-hand and the like.-----------------------If it wasn't obvious enough, this story has an eating disorder situation in it. Read at your own risk.Special thanks to my lovely friendo, 4oh3-dot-zip, who inspired this fic with their one-shot "Calm Voices."I update kinda slowly, mainly because of writers' block and stuff. Don't expect a clear schedule for this... Sorry ;;"✞———————❖———————✞





	1. ~Prologue~

Silver had no idea what the hell he was thinking. He couldn't understand why Gold couldn't stop looking back over to him. He assumed it was because he was stuck in a seemingly impossible to fix state- a stone statue on the battlefield, unable to move or speak. They had been in tight situations before, but at least he was doing something. The redhead felt as if he was letting the raven-haired boy down. Ever since they first fought side-by-side against the Masked Man on the Lake of Rage, he felt as if they were partners. The Hatcher needed him to take care of things he wasn't able to handle without making a fool out of himself, or just failing in general. Though, as he thought about it, he didn't understand why he thought of Gold as anything more than a rival. Well, a semi-rival, but a rival nonetheless.

_He's an idiot. Stop calling him your partner. He's worthless to you- he's your rival._

Eventually, the older teen made a move, much to his surprise, over towards him. He wanted to tell him off; then again, he couldn't. The words were just stuck in his head. 

"Silver," he began, looking at him right in the eye like he was just his normal self, "I know ya probably can't hear me, but..." Gold put a hand on one of the redhead's. Silver felt as if the gesture happened before. Hand on his fist. His mind couldn't help but jump back to the time when they were at the Lake of Rage, just the two of them... It wasn't in the same place as that time, but it was similar. If he could, he would've smiled. He didn't understand why something as simple as a familiar gesture made him so happy.

"...Please, wait for me. I'll free you soon... buddy..." 

Soon enough, he left him alone once again. Silver couldn't help but feel lonely once more. He didn't know why he cared- it was just Gold. He was just a thorn in his side with that stupid, annoying voice that he never got tired of, that lovely smile... those beautiful, golden eyes... What the hell was he thinking? Sure, Gold always managed to make him smile, and even his presence managed to brighten up his day, but... No. He hated him. He needed to stop thinking like this.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

It hurt Gold to see the one he considered an ally to be stuck in a frozen state. He didn't understand why he suddenly cared so much... Throughout the past couple of years, Silver wasn't the kindest. He would snap at him, call him an idiot, push him aside, and do anything to make him miserable. But here he was, caring about him. He always seemed to have a soft-spot for Silver, despite all that has happened, and he couldn't get that out of his mind. 

What did he see in Silver?

Throughout the battle, that was all he had on his mind. He didn't care about Jirachi at this point, just Silver. He kept telling himself, "You're doing this for Silver." However, he hated these thoughts. He didn't want to think about the redhead this way. He was nothing more than an ally. But, there were a few things he found lovely about him... _No, snap out of it! He's none of your concern right now. You have something else you need to focus on._ Those thoughts never left his mind. He suddenly smiled a bit, though he didn't understand why. It was just a gut feeling that something good would finally happen that day. He was surprisingly right.

His mind turned to a sudden cracking sound that seemed to come out of nowhere. He didn't know what he missed while he was questioning himself, but he knew it had something to do with the noise. Then, he found himself running towards the place where the "statues" were. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver... They were free. He found himself on the verge of tears when he saw that Silver was back to normal. He ignored the sudden spew of surprisingly wise words that left his throat as he found himself hugging the redhead tightly around the waist. However, the look on his buddy's face told him that he should let go. Gold had no idea what the hell he was thinking, but those thoughts ended up sticking with him.

He promised himself, though, he wouldn't let Silver know. Calling him his buddy was hard enough. The Hatcher could only imagine how his... friend... would take it.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on april 13th, 2018

It feels like ever since he was called 'buddy,' something seemed to click. He found it strange. It was just a word... a term that meant 'friend'... a close one... Silver sighed. Being called that damn word seemed to affect him so much, and he hated that. It was probably because a part of him was surprised that he was even called that. Aside from Blue, he didn't know much about friendship, especially when that friend was once his rival.

The actions he took that could count towards that in someone's book seemed to come naturally. The redhead found himself wanting to be around Gold after that, even if their relationship might still be shaky. First an opponent, now a friend. He didn't know how to feel except strangely contented. Of course, he would never admit that. It was just... unnatural for him to say, let alone show. However, he was fine with the sudden change in his originally nearly non-existent social life. Surprisingly enough, Gold was also starting to act friendlier around him. Clearly, he wasn't the only one effected.

He found himself that day right next to the raven-haired teen. They were sitting quietly on a wooden bench right outside of Goldenrod City. Silver had no idea why he was there. All he could remember was going on a short trip down to the Department Store, despite the lack of money in his pockets. Now, he was just there, his "friend" slouching slightly as he held an egg in his lap, gently kissing the top surface of it as if it were a child. Silver was sitting a couple of inches away, sitting perfectly straight up as if he were in a professional school classroom. A part of his mind told him to get up and leave, but there was a certain warmth he was feeling around the Hatcher that day. It was strange and certainly out of the ordinary, especially since the weather was chilly, yet it made him stay put.

"And this, Silvy," Gold began, "is Eggbert. He's strange. I've never seen an egg like this before." 

That was all he was doing for the past few minutes- telling random stories and information about the eggs he was raising after bringing them home from the Daycare. It was the redhead's only actual, not-so-embarrassing excuse to be there. He honestly had to admit that the egg was bizarre. It was a semi-deep shade of black with what looked to be white lightning bolts on the side of it.

Silver found himself chuckling quietly. "Eggbert" was quite the name, and he honestly loved it. If there was one thing he had to admit that he liked about Gold was how he treated his eggs; before and after they hatched, he'd be treating them as if they were his babies. He'd bring them everywhere, sometimes even putting them into a baby carrier, and making little "cribs" for them. It was weird, but the redhead certainly found it beyond cute... Arceus, just thinking that alone made him want to punch himself. Well, it was too late to brush those feelings off, since Gold noticed the small smile on his face.

"Why're you smilin'~?" the older boy asked slyly. In truth, Silver's smiles were rare. He's probably seen him smile either once or twice in his lifetime, and those weren't genuine smiles. They were just those I'm-going-to-beat-you-to-the-ground smirks, and maybe one friendly grin at some point. Gold loved this way more than he should have, but it wasn't like he cared or anything. The redhead let out a huff- his only response to the question. Of course, Gold wasn't going to let that detail slide past him that quickly. He started to bother Silver to death, begging him to tell. Dear Arceus he was being annoying. However, he was soon saved before he could say anything that might escalate the situation he was stuck in. It was in the form of Crystal.

An unfamiliar feeling seemed to suddenly take over his mind. Crystal alone, while solving one of his problems, just started up another. At that moment, he found out how jealous he really was. The raven-haired male's smile seemed to be wider around her, his attitude quickly shifting and all the perks in his personality seemed to show itself. He was never like that around him. Silver didn't know why he cared in the first place; however, the thing that caught his attention was her looks. She always seemed to be perfect in every way. The hair might be weird to some, yes, but aside from that, she was flawless. Her clothes never looked baggy in the slightest, her skin was clear of moles and acne, and she was so perfectly thin. Who wouldn't love her? _That's why he likes her more than me, I bet._

The thought alone made him think about how perfect Gold was as well. There was nothing wrong with his looks as well as weight. That was the one word that kept coming back: weight. Even if it wasn't that exact word, thin and skinny still related to that. A perfect-looking man deserves to be with someone else who was also just as perfect. Then there was him. He didn't deserve the name "Silver." Silver was a beautiful kind of metal. It might've not be worth as much as gold, but it was still flawless. The redhead himself was extremely flawed, and all the talk about looks made him realize that he was nothing like them. He wasn't perfect.

The redhead concluded that there was no point in sticking around. Gold was too occupied with charming someone he clearly loved more. Plus, he didn't want his emotions to suddenly burst out- that wasn't the least bit like him. Without a word, he got up and left without the Hatcher even noticing, which he was fine with. It wasn't going to matter in the end regardless. After a few minutes, however, Gold felt as if warmth was suddenly gone, and so did Silver.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted may 20th, 2018

Gold couldn't understand his feelings. He assumed that it was written in the stars that he'd fall in love with a beautiful woman and they'd live happily ever after, like in those generic romance movies and novels everyone around him seemed to love. He especially wanted that special someone to be Crystal. However, that strange feeling made him question things throughout the rest of his day after Silver left him. Of course, spending time with Crys was a blast, but he just couldn't seem to let it go that easily. He just couldn't understand how he felt warmth and comfort only around Silver and not any other girl, or even what it meant.

The Hatcher decided to confront his mother to tell her about the matter, but at the same time, he was nervous. Mrs. Heart had talked about love before, and while he couldn't remember anything about her lesson, he could remember being somewhat upset afterwards for whatever reason, which just made him more nervous than he already was.

Pacing, he tried to think of something to say. Gold knew that Mrs. Heart had mixed feelings about certain subjects. If anything, he didn't want to piss her off, since they seemingly weren't on good terms after Gold took the TV outside and used it as a "training dummy." Plus, this was a guy he was talking about, and a warm feeling that came with the redhead wherever he went. It wasn't exactly easy to talk about, especially around one's mother, even if she was careless.

After a few minutes, he finally gave up on trying to find the words. He was just going to wing it. Stepping into his house, like always, his mother was the one to greet him. It was the same old greeting she always gave him- asking how his day was and if he needed anything. The atmosphere seemed to tense up for Gold at that moment.

"Mom? Can we talk?" he suddenly asked, ignoring all her other questions.

"Of course, honey~!" She gave Gold a reassuring smile, easing some of that tension. However, the raven-haired teen still felt uneasy.

They sat down on the living room couch, arm length away from one another. He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

"Can you explain somethin' to me? I-I mean..." He sighed. "I've been feeling weird around my buddy Silver lately and I can't understand why. That feeling... It's kinda... I don't know... a warm and fuzzy one? Sure, he's a pretty sweet dude 'n all, despite being a little pissy often, but I don't know why I feel this way whenever he's next to me... Do you have any idea what that could mean, mom?"

Mrs. Heart blinked a couple of times, processing what her son just said. Gold could easily tell by the look on her face that there was something wrong. His mother took him by the hands and held them tightly as she looked at him straight in the eye. The Hatcher started to sweat nervously.

"Son, I know we haven't been to Church in a long time, but I expected you to know what Arceus considers a sin."

He found himself chuckling. "What do ya mean? What does Arceus have to do with this? Isn't it just some legend? I mean, it can't be real. It looks like a goddamn magical goat stuck in a fence. How does that affect me?"

Before he could even blink, his mom slapped him across the face twice. He put a hand up to his left cheek- the spot where the slap hurt him the most- and rubbed it. Gold hissed in pain. "Jeez! Mom, what the hell?!"

"Gold Ethan Heart! You do not insult our lord and savior like that, nor use his name in vain! Do you get that?!" she snapped. The Hatcher nodded and looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. He could tell where this was going.

"Look," she began, "you should know by now that it takes one male Furret and one female Furret to make an egg, yes?"

He nodded again.

"That rule applies to everything on Earth. It has always been one man and one woman, and that has never changed. Adam and Eve, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"It is not Adam and Steve. Two men cannot have a baby. Two women cannot have a baby. Pokemon can't be gay, and you know that well by now. If they were, then how else could we get baby Pokemon like Togetaro, or even grown-up ones like Ataro? Arceus created marriage the way he did so you, me, your friends, and every Pokemon out there could exist. Gay people have done nothing good. They've never done anything beneficial. They're mistakes, and I don't want you to be one of them. Do you get that?"

The words were caught in Gold's throat, refusing to come out. He desperately wanted to retaliate. However, while he wanted to tell her off, a part of him was scared to do so.

"Gold. Do you get that? Answer me right now, young man!"

"Yes, mom..."

"Good. Now, until further notice, I don't want you around your "friend." The last thing I want is for you to do is to develop even more feelings for him."

Feelings? He said nothing about being in love with him, though...? He was straight. He'd been straight for as long as he could remember. He was into girls. Totally not any feelings for guys. Still, he loved- er, liked being around Silver. He was powerless in this situation, though, so there was no point in arguing.

"Alright," he replied. "Whatever you say."

The next thing he knew, he was roped into a hug, being called a "good boy" and all sorts of things that he'd rather not be called. He didn't feel like he was being a good boy. Not in the slightest. Instead, he felt worried about how that could affect Silver if he suddenly started avoiding him. Well, then again, his mom wasn't going to be around... Plus, Silver never gives a damn when it comes to nearly everything, according to Gold's brain, so even just a day away from him wouldn't hurt too much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

However, that feeling that he did something terribly wrong was still there.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published: Sept. 12, 2018  
(Yeah, it slowly updates. Oof.)

Silver couldn't say he didn't see it coming. The whole 'being dislikeable' thing has been around for Arceus knows how long. However, while he felt as if he was being slightly overdramatic and that assumption was still sticking around even after an hour passed since he met up with Gold, he still felt like it was true. The rest of the day seemed to prove it.

Stopping by Blackthorn City with the most amount of money he's had in a while- just a measly 350 Poke- he pushed aside those thoughts for a bit, so he could do his nightly routine without getting all worked up and angsty. It was quite simple, in his opinion. Just get some supplies, like a healing item or something he and his Pokemon could eat, heal up the team, then leave. Though, the one issue he has was ignoring all the stares aimed at him.

While he wasn't arrested, and he did help save the world of Pokemon a couple of times, the redhead was still a thief. He was up on a wanted poster, even if it was just a fake one his so-called rival made. People still knew who he was (since he'd been all over Johto multiple times at this point); people still seemed intimidated by him; people would still probably hate him for all he's done in the past, and Silver could understand that. Though, while he thought those who were staring at him were realizing who he was, he also felt that they were glancing over at his body.

_ They're doing it again... Maybe I should pay attention for once... I bet they're seeing what Gold was seeing. He couldn't have been the only one to think those things..._

After a few moments, he shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside for the second time in order to focus on what he was actually there for. 

It didn't take long to complete his tasks. The Pokemon Center healed his Pokemon for free like they did for every trainer that stopped by, and he had just enough Poke to purchase a couple whole handfuls of Sitrus berries. He was rather satisfied with the result. The redhead eventually left the city and headed towards one of his many secret bases. Stopping by one of the many rocky hills on Route 45, he released his beloved Sneasel from its Poke Ball and commanded it to use Rock Smash on the hill's side, which revealed his base. 

The weasel-like Pokemon let out a happy squeak as its trainer gently stroked the bright red feather on its head before the duo entered the little cave. Silver gave it a little smile before gently sat down against one of the cave's cold walls and taking out a SItrus berry from a small bag containing the berries. He gave Sneasel one of them as he had one himself. Both of them sat in silence, which left the Exchanger there with his thoughts. 

_ There was a reason why they were staring, right? It has to be because of my looks. Am I just too fat? That has to be the reason, isn't it? _

A few minutes passed, and he still couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind. He came to the conclusion that he needed to consult the smartest person he knew. Soon enough, Silver was waiting for the person on the other end of the line to pick up. His hand was tightly gripped on the Poke Gear, and his gaze was away from the device itself. 

"Hello?" 

Obviously, the person he was trying to contact finally picked up. He quickly turned his attention to said person, stuttering. 

"A-ah... Blue... Do you have a minute or two?"

"Of course! Is something up?"

Silver swallowed. Hard. He quickly put words together, trying his hardest to not bring up the day's events so he wouldn't be going through a therapy session. Arceus knows how much he hated talking out his feelings, especially to his sister, since he was usually smothered in cheesy, sickenly sweet messages. 

"How do you keep yourself so skinny? I-I mean, you got to lose weight in order to keep yourself skinny... Do you have any ideas on what I can do?"

Blue was silent for a moment. "Are you upset with your weight again?" 

The next thing he knew, he was silent as well. _Don't remind me,_ he hissed in his mind.

»»-------------¤-------------««

_ "You know, you don't need to be perfect," a young Blue whispered as she gently stroked a young Silver's silky-smooth hair. _

_ "But..." He let out a small whimper. "They're right... If I was at least slightly pleasing to look like, maybe Master won't hate me as much... No one loves me..."_

_ The girl forced him to look up at her even if there wasn't much of her face to see, aside from her eyes. "You might not be perfect for Master, but you're perfect for someone. Maybe you just need to change, but your weight has nothing to do with it."_

»»-------------¤-------------««

He let out a shaky sigh, trying to ignore the rest of those awful memories that attempted to flow into his mind. _But what if the person you want to be perfect for has certain requirements. _Wait, when did he even start caring? _Don't tell me I'm jealous... It's just Gold... Why would I want anything from him?_

Regardless, he couldn't hang up or back out of the conversation. "No," he lied. "Just... One of my friends wants some advice on losing weight, and I promised her that I'd give her some. I just... I'm not good with that kind of stuff."

_ That lie was shit..._

Funny enough, Blue didn't notice. He was just assuming that his "sister" was thinking he was talking about Crystal. Knowing Crystal, she always wanted to be in top form. (At least, the both of them at least assumed she was constantly like that.)

"Oh! Maybe she could try eating things that don't have lots of calories?"

_Huh. _Silver thought that he should've known that. The only issue was that he just ate, and he knew nothing about Sitrus berries except that they were berries and they were edible (duh). 

_ It's just going to make me fatter, I bet._

The call eventually wrapped up, leaving the cave almost completely silent, apart from some of the noises Sneasel tended to make, and a couple of Pokemon cries coming from the patch of grass outside. Maybe, he should be more cautious.


End file.
